Das erste Weihnachtsfest
by Milo's Venus
Summary: Das erste Weihnachten nach Freds Tod. George friert vor dem Küchentisch fest. Dann kommt Luna vorbei, und mit ihr kommen Luna-Sinn und -Unsinn. Und irgendwie schafft sie es, die Kälte zu vertreiben.


_Wieder eine Wichtelgeschichte, diesmal aus dem Jahr 2010. Und wieder hoffe ich, dass sie euch gefällt!_

**Das erste Weihnachtsfest**

Dies ist die Geschichte vom ersten Weihnachtsfest nach Freds Tod. Doch von einem Fest konnte nicht die Rede sein.

George Weasley stand in der Küche des Fuchsbaus und rang nach Atem. Fred. Manchmal überrumpelte er ihn immer noch.

Wenn er am Morgen aufwachte und in das Dämmerlicht seines Zimmers blickte, das ihm jetzt ganz allein gehörte, lag er manchmal regungslos da, als hätte ihm jemand einen Ganzkörperfluch aufgehalst. Wenn seine Mutter ihn bat (sie schrie nicht mehr), irgendeinen Unsinn aus der Besenkammer zu holen, starrte er die beiden Sauberwisch 5 wie gelähmt an. Wenn er nach einem einsamen Spaziergang in die Küche des Fuchsbaus zurücktaumelte, streikten seine Lungen, und er wusste nicht, wieso.

Das letzte Tageslicht starb und die Schneeflocken in seinen Haaren schmolzen, während er direkt vor dem abgeblätterten Küchentisch festgefroren war.

Und dann – es klopfte. Es klopfte und George segelte auf die Erde zurück. Seine Füße fühlten sich noch etwas taub an, als er zur Küchentür stolperte, die Hand, die er zur Klinke ausstreckte, klamm.

„Hallo, George", sagte eine heitere Stimme. „Ist Ginny zuhause?"

„Hallo, Luna", sagte George tonlos. „Ich – ich weiß nicht."

Er wusste es, oder vielmehr ahnte er es. Niemand war zuhause außer ihm. Wieso auch? Was wartete hier? War es anderswo nicht leichter? Sein Vater war im Ministerium, seine Mutter keine Ahnung, Ron vermutlich bei Harry, und Ginny – vielleicht bei Hermine. Oder die Vier hingen irgendwo zusammen rum.

„Komm doch rein", sagte George. Auch in ihren Haaren hingen Schneeflocken und an ihren Ohren schaukelten Miniatur-Christbaumkugeln. George musste lächeln. Die Kälte hatte ihre Wangen rot eingefärbt und ihre zerzauste Mähne war unter einem blau-bronzefarbenen Schal gefangen.

Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Ginny. Einen Versuch war es wert.

George wollte schon die Treppe hinaufbrüllen, „GINNY! Besuch!", aber er verschluckte es. Früher hätte es ihn nicht geschert, den Fuchsbau mit seinen Worten in Brand zu setzen. Früher. George unterteilte jetzt, in früher und heute. In davor und danach.

Ach ja, Ginny. Er sprintete die Treppen hinauf, fand nur leere, kalte Zimmer, polterte wieder hinunter, wie um wenigstens ein bisschen Lärm zu machen, und fand Luna genau dort wieder, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Mit ihren hellen Augen röntgte sie die Küche, und irgendwie war ihr Gesicht nicht mehr so glatt wie eben.

„Sie, ähm, ist nicht da. Was wolltest du denn?"

„Frohe Weihnachten wünschen."

George prustete unwillkürlich los. Danke, Luna.

„Und dafür bist du den ganzen Weg durch den Schnee hergestapft?"

Luna ließ ihre Augen über sein Gesicht wandern. „Ja. Natürlich." Sie deutete auf den Küchentisch. „Ich sehe, dass ihr eure Weihnachtsdekoration unsichtbar gemacht habt. Oder eigentlich sehe ich es ja nicht. Das ist sehr weise von euch. Ich hätte auch an den Wei-Wo-Hatter denken müssen, aber ich war so beschäftigt, Daddys neuen Klitterer zu lesen, dass ich alles einfach sichtbar gelassen habe."

„Wei-Wo-Hatter?", fragte George perplex.

„Ja. Er stiehlt alle Dinge, die mit Weihnachten zu tun haben, aber nur am 24.12. Manche Leute sagen, er tut das, um an den wahren Geist von Weihnachten zu erinnern. Aber Daddy und ich und ein paar andere denken, dass er das nur tut, um Weihnachten ganz für sich alleine zu haben."

George versuchte, keine Miene zu verziehen, aber sein ernstes Gesicht verrutschte.

„Du hast es doch wegen des Wei-Wo-Hatters getan, nicht?", forschte Luna nach.

„Nun… also eigentlich… ich weiß auch nicht…" George wollte nicht lügen. Er wollte auch nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Also eierte er herum.

Denn die Wahrheit war folgende: Die Weasleys wollten Weihnachten in diesem Jahr gar nicht ins Haus lassen. Jeder für sich, alle zusammen, ohne Absprache und doch mit stummem Einverständnis. Weihnachten. Das Familienfest. Wo doch einer fehlte. Niemand sprach diese Wahrheit aus. George wagte es nicht mal, daran zu denken, er fühlte es nur.

„Du glaubst nicht an den Wei-Wo-Hatter", flüsterte Luna.

George schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war nicht mehr nach lachen zumute.

„Es gibt ihn wirklich, weißt du, auch wenn ich ihn noch nicht gesehen habe. Früher habe ich immer ein paar Weihnachtskugeln sichtbar gelassen und mich auf die Lauer gelegt. Aber er wusste, dass ich da war." Ihre hellen Augen leuchteten noch mehr. „Ihr wollt kein Weihnachten feiern, nicht wahr?"

George fühlte sie überrumpelt. Er eierte weiter. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Luna sah ihn verschwommen an. „Dein Bruder ist gestorben. Ihr seid in diesem Jahr einer weniger. Die ganzen Weihnachtssachen sind nicht unsichtbar, sie sind gar nicht da."

George konnte nichts sagen. Aber sie, wie konnte sie das einfach so sagen? Bevor der Schneeball-Kloß in seinem Hals schmolz, fuhr Luna schon fort.

„Aber denkt ihr nicht, er würde wollen, dass ihr Weihnachten feiert und gemütlich zusammensitzt? Als meine Mummy gestorben ist, haben wir das rauschendste Weihnachtsfest von allen gefeiert. Damit ich nicht so traurig war, hat Daddy gesagt. Ich musste trotzdem an sie denken, aber es war nicht so schlimm wie sonst. Oder wie es gewesen wäre, wenn ich mich zuhause vergraben hätte."

George konnte immer noch nichts sagen.

„Wo sind eure Weihnachtssachen?", fragte Luna beiläufig, aber sie bekam keine Antwort. „Accio, Weasley-Weihnachtssachen!"

Ein paar braune, abgegriffene Kartons kamen angeschwirrt und landeten vor ihnen auf dem Küchentisch. Die Deckel sprangen auf und bunte Kugeln und Lichter quollen hervor. Der lächerliche Muggel-Gartenzwerg-Weihnachtsmann. Ein flauschiger Kuscheltier-Schneehase, der hoppeln konnte. Meter um Meter Lametta. Und ein ganz scheußliches Tischgesteck, das Fred und er einmal für ihre Eltern gebastelt hatten.

„Also los", sagte Luna fröhlich.

George nahm das Gesteck, sah die verschrumpelten Orangenscheibchen und winzigen Christbaumkugeln, die ein bisschen wie die aussahen, die an Lunas Ohren hingen. Weihnachten war bei den Weasleys immer ein Familienfest gewesen, groß, bunt und laut. Verflucht sollte er dafür sein, dass er das in diesem Jahr auch wollte.

Behutsam stellte George das Gedeck zwischen den alten Schachteln auf den Tisch. Luna lächelte ihn undeutlich an und griff dann mit beiden Händen in eine Kiste, um ihm zu helfen.

Bald hingen am Küchenfenster Lichterketten, rieselte es von der Wohnzimmerdecke warmen Schnee, baumelte vor dem Kamin ein Mistelzweig. George hatte ihn aufgehängt, eigentlich tat seine Mutter das immer, und musste sich von Luna ermahnen lassen, ja nicht darunterzutreten wegen der Nargel. Dann lächelte sie ihn an. „Fast fertig. Ihr braucht noch einen Baum."

George wischte sich die Hände, mit denen er den Mistelzweig angefasst hatte, sorgfältig an der Hose ab. „Ja. Den bekommen wir schon noch. Im Wald oder so."

Luna nickte. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, George."

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Luna. Und danke." Er machte eine Handbewegung, schloss das Wohnzimmer, die Küche und sich selbst mit ein.

Sie lächelte schwach. Dann ging sie vorsichtig um den Mistelzweig herum und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Der Kuss war genau wie ihr Lächeln – ein bisschen undeutlich, ein bisschen verschwommen. Aber da. „Du wirst sehen, er wird heute irgendwie auch dabei sein. Auch wenn du ihn nicht sehen kannst."

Und damit stapfte sie wieder in den Weihnachtsabend hinaus. George stand noch eine Weile ein wenig bedröppelt da. Dann dachte er an seine Familie. Seine Mutter würde bald heimkommen, hoffte er, und dann mussten sie die anderen einsammeln. Seinen Vater von der Arbeit loseisen. Eine Tanne aus dem anliegenden Wald klauen. Auf die Weihnachtsdekoration aufpassen, damit sie kein Wei-Wo-Hatter mitnahm. Da musste George auf einmal laut lachen.

Dies war die Geschichte vom ersten Weihnachtsfest nach Freds Tod. Und von einem Fest konnte sehr wohl die Rede sein, dank eines Mädchens, an dessen Ohren Christbaumkugeln baumelten.


End file.
